The Second Uchiha
by KillerPen
Summary: "I'm pregnant, I'm having your baby. Our child is growing inside of me" Naruto said slowly as if talking to a child. Growing frustrated with her husband's response. "With my baby?" Sasuke asked. "Unfortunately." Naruto said. A sweet fluffy story about Sasuke and Naruto's (Fem!Naru) baby. Featuring doting daddy Sasuke.


**I don't own anything**

* * *

"What?" Sasuke asked, his book dropping to his lap.

"I'm pregnant." Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear.

"With what?"

"A baby, our baby." Naruto said grabbing his hand and pressing it against her stomach.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, I'm having your baby. Our child is growing inside of me" Naruto said slowly as if talking to a child. Growing frustrated with her husband's response.

"With my baby?" Sasuke asked.

"Unfortunately." Naruto said with a sigh before getting up and walking out of the living room.

* * *

When the news had finally sunk in, Sasuke was over joyed. But, being his Uchiha self he was a total asshole about it – at least according to Naruto.

"I want ramen." Naruto said pouting, her hand laying on her protruding belly.

"No, there's too much sodium and carbohydrates. You need something more balanced." Sasuke said, grabbing a glass from the fridge. "Try this."

Naruto stared at the disturbingly bright purple drink in front of her.

"No." Naruto said quickly. Having flashbacks to when Iruka-sensei tried to feed her those little trees.

"Why?" Sasuke

"It's purple." Naruto said in distain.

"The color is supposed to be the best part." Sasuke said offended. "It's extremely healthy for you. I found it in the baby book and consulted with a nutritionists."

"No."

Sasuke let out a sigh"… if you drink it then I'll give you ramen."

Naruto stared at the drink. She hadn't had ramen in weeks. Sasuke had destroyed her entire personal stock of instant ramen and had her banned from Ichiraku's for the duration of her pregnancy.

"To ramen." Naruto said toasting the air, gulping down the vibrant purple drink as fast as she could. It didn't taste too bad at first, but it left this chalky aftertaste that made her want to gag.

"Done!" Naurto said happily, passing the empty glass back to Sasuke.

"Hey can we go to Ichiraku's? I want miso ramen sooooo bad." Naruto said with a childish pout.

"I already made some for you." Sasuke said proudly. Pulling out a bowl from their fridge.

Naruto stared at the bowl. "I want a divorce."

* * *

Sasuke let his hand press against Naruto's belly and waited for his son to kick. Naruto was quickly falling asleep, snuggled into his side with her head resting on his chest.

"We haven't talked about names." Sasuke said quietly.

"Whataya mean?" Naruto said, letting out a loud yawn.

"A name for the baby. He'll be here in a month. We need a name." Sasuke whispered.

"I thought we already had a name?" Naruto said, turning her head toward Sasuke.

" Um? What name?"

"I thought that we were just gonnna name him Itachi, ya know."

"…"

"Sasuke are you crying?"

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was born two weeks early and in the dead of night, but he was healthy and so was his mother.

He looked exactly like his father to most, but Sasuke could tell that he would have softer features like his mother. Sasuke silently prayed that his child would have a better life than he had. He wanted to Uchiha curse to end with him.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha acted very similarly to the original Itachi Uchiha. He was a bright, sensitive little boy. Even at the young age of two he was showing signs of being a ninja prodigy. The characteristic that reminded Sasuke the most of his brother was his son's innate ability to drive him crazy.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he laid his son down into his crib. The brat drove him crazy, but just like his brother, he loved the boy like crazy.

Sasuke headed over to his bedroom. He walked in, just as Naruto had finished putting on her night gown and immediately wished he arrived faster.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed the exposed skin of her shoulder.

"Sasuke." Naruto playfully whined. "What are you doing?"

"You." Sasuke said before capturing Naruto's lips in a kiss. Sasuke kept one arm wrapped around Naruto waist and let his other hand run appreciatively along her curves.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said laughing as Sasuke playfully threw her on their bed before climbing on top of her.

_"Creakkkkk"_

"Mommy?"

Naruto shoved Sasuke off of her sending him halfway across the room.

"Itachi! What are you doing here, baby?" Naruto said, walking over to Itachi to pick him up to cuddle.

"I had a bad dream."

"oh, I'm sorry baby. Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto asked, rubbing his back.

"No, can I sleep with you?"

"Sure!" Naruto said happily, carrying him over to the bed.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled, following his little family into the bed. Little Itachi had been sneaking into their room every week due to a 'nightmare' and he didn't have the heart to kick the tyke out of the room because he knew that Naruto wanted to spend as much time as possible with him because during the day she was busy with her Hokage duties, but they had also been discussing having another child and they wouldn't be able to accomplish that if Itachi was in the room.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. We can't … play tonight." Naruto said sweetly tucking the sheets in around them. "Maybe next time?"

Little Itachi climbed over on top of Sasuke, sitting on his chest and grinned before poking Sasuke on the forehead and mimicked his mother "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Some other time, okay?"

It was at that moment that Sasuke realized that his child was possessed.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
